


The Faint Ache of a Moomin Heart

by sorenitysloth



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Romance, im new what's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorenitysloth/pseuds/sorenitysloth
Summary: Moomin wants to strike up the courage to confess his love, but he keeps embarrassing himself along the way. Little My offers to help him "woo" Snufkin and Moomin reluctantly takes her up on that offer, in a desperate attempt to win over his man.





	1. Chapter 1

Moomin sighed as he stared out the bedroom window. It was a beautiful day outside. Like always. But even so, an essential something that made it all the more beautiful was missing this morning. Moominmamma called Moomin down for breakfast but he was too distracted to even touch his food.

"Moomin, honey. Is everything alright? You've hardly touched your pancakes."

"I'm alright Mamma. I just...don't feel very hungry this morning."

"If you aren't going to eat those I'll-" Sniff interjected, but Little My scurried past him at the speed of light.

"I don't think so!" she cackled mercilessly and snatched Moomin's plate before anyone could object.

"Hey! No fair!" Sniff chased after her until he felt too tired to put up a fight.

Once those two were out of the way, Mamma approached Moomin.

"You sure everything's okay? You aren't feeling sick, are you?" she gently placed a hand upon his forehead.

"Sick huh...Say, Mamma. Is there a cure for lovesickness?"

Mamma's eyes softened and she placed her arm upon her son's shoulder. "Is that what this is about?"  
Moomin only nodded slowly without lifting his gaze from the table.

"Girl trouble? Did you get into a fight with Snorkmaiden?"

"...not really."

"Love troubles, eh?" Moominpappa chimed in, not lifting his eyes from the morning paper.

"Your mother and I have been together through the thick and thin. Surely we can help you through any mishaps."

"No. That's alright. I need to get through this on my own."

Moomin slowly lifted himself out of his chair and made his way back to his room.

That was unusual. Moomin wasn't the type of person to keep to himself. It was a bit worrisome, but he was at a delicate age. His parents would let him have his space and if he wanted to talk, he could do it when he was ready.

Moomin wasn't quite sure how he could explain things to his parents. And he wasn't sure he wanted to. He was still figuring out how to deal with this himself and it was nerve-wracking. He sat up in his room daydreaming. The worst part was he didn't know how to stop. Once that oh-so-familiar face popped into his head he just couldn't get rid of it. It made him act goofy and disoriented.

"Ohhhh..." he groaned to himself as he pulled a pillow over his face. "Why must you torment me every time you're away?"

He was interrupted by the sound of his door creaking open slowly.  
"Who's there?!" he shouted in an uncharacteristically loud tone. He would be so embarrassed if anyone heard him lamenting to himself.

Little My said nothing. All she did was stand in the doorway with a menacing smirk on her face.

"Daydreaming about your precious Snufkin again, I see."

"What-how did you-" Moomin panicked as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"It's pretty obvious. You'd have to be blind not to see it. The way you cry out his name in your sleep every night. It's a wonder how anyone gets any sleep around here."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, nothing. That is, unless you want my help."

Moomin only stared at her in disbelief. "Very funny, Little My."

"He is my brother after all. If anyone knows a thing or two about that kid, it's me. Think on it, Moomin."

Moomin only rolled over with his back to her in response. He would not fall for another of that girl's tricks. Not at a time like this.

"Oh, Snufkin..." Moomin sighed to himself. It was only the start of spring but still Moomin's heart felt so fragile knowing his friend was away.

"Snufkin will be back any day now," Little My mused. "Why so pouty?"

"Why can't he be back now?" Moomin grumbled impatiently.

"Well lying around your room all day, worrying Mamma and Pappa isn't going to help you feel better. Quit moping and come play with your friends."

"How's he doing?" Snorkmaiden asked worriedly. "I haven't seen him since he woke up!"

Little My shook her head. "Don't ask me. That boy's lost in his own little world right now."

"Ohhh..." Snorkmaiden tumbled up the stairs and gently knocked on the door.

"Go away, My..."

"Moomin?"

"Oh...Snorkmaiden."

"Moomin." Snorkmaiden sat down on Moomin's bed. "What's wrong, Moomin? We're all very worried about you."

Moomin didn't have the energy to look her in the eye. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Moomin. Come down to play. Just one game. Snufkin will be worried too if he shows up and you're not around."

Moomin's ears pricked up at the sound of that name. "Oh, alright..."

"Let's go!" Snorkmaiden grabbed his arm and he sulkily let her drag him along.

Everyone was waiting for the two outside. They played a game of tag and Moomin dreaded the moment he would become "it." He didn't want to be there. "You're it!" someone crawled up behind him and tagged him while he was distracted.

Oh no...no. No. This was his chance to escape. Without a second thought, Moomin turned tail and ran.

"Hey, you're it!" My called after him.

But he just ran. He ran and ran and ran. Across the dew-stained grass. Beyond the fields of budding flowers. Around the lake and the sandy beaches. Over that familiar bridge that marked their favorite meeting spot. Moomin ran and ran. Scouring every inch of Moominvalley. Every place that him and Snufkin had ever built sweet lasting memories. He ran and he didn't stop. Even as his feet ached and his chest felt heavy. He continued running, until he was forced to stop and catch his breath. He breathed in all the familiar scents and sounds that enveloped his entire being. He looked up at the violet sunset sky, wondering if Snufkin ever looked up at that same sky and thought of him, on his travels.

Moomin sat alone upon the wet grass and closed his eyes, letting the cool night breeze take over his senses. Even though they were apart, Moomin still felt his friend's presence. In the sights, in the sounds, in the warmth of the setting sun.

"Welcome home, Snufkin."


	2. Chapter 2

Moomin had become so relaxed that he fell asleep and forgot to go back home. When he awoke the sun shone brightly in the sky above. His eyes flickered open slowly. _Where was he?_ It took him a few seconds remember the events that led him here. Oh no! What time was it? He hoped he hadn't worried his family too much...He had to get home. As he tiredly made his way back to Moominhouse he heard a familiar voice call out to him from up ahead. 

"Moomin!"

"Not now, Snufkin," Moomin mumbled to himself, thinking that he was just getting distracted by his own daydreams again.  
Rubbing his eyes sleepily, and not quite paying attention to his surroundings, Moomin made his way across the bridge.  
But not before bumping into a wandering passerby. 

"Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry..." Moomin apologized and held a hand out to help the person up. "Snufkin?" Moomin blushed in embarrassment. _What had he just done?!_

"That was quite the morning greeting," Snufkin wiped himself off and picked himself up, without Moomin's help, flashing him a playful smirk.

Moomin wasn't sure whether to feel dejected that Snufkin hadn't taken his hand, or flustered at the sight of that smile.  
Moomin took a deep breath and tried his best to say something that didn't sound stupid, "W-welcome back, Snukfin."

Oh, no. Now he'd done it. This was it. The pinnacle of idiotic ways to greet your crush had been reached, toppled over, and sent flying into the corrosive depths of an active volcano.

Snukfin..._Snukfin_? How could he mess up that badly? Moomin buried his face in his hands to hide his steaming cheeks from his green-clad friend.

Snufkin only laughed in response. Oh, man. This wasn't good. Not at all. He'd made a total fool of himself. But Snufkin patted his head gently. "Looks like someone hasn't been getting enough sleep."

Moomin's cheeks warmed up at the affectionate gesture, but he shrugged it off. Snufkin was treating him like a kid. There was no way he'd take his feelings seriously at the rate things were going. He had to step things up. He had to take things more seriously if he ever wanted Snufkin to return his affections. But he wasn't sure how. All these early morning blunders were making him want to run away again. 

_Ohhh. Why was being in love so complicated? If he didn't want to be away from Snufkin and he didn't want to be near him then what exactly did he want?_

"S-sorry about that," he continued to stutter. He cleared his throat a bit. "I've been having trouble falling asleep lately," he confessed sheepishly. He wasn't about to tell him why though.

"Are you coming over for breakfast?" Moomin quickly changed the subject.

"Hmm. Maybe in a bit. I'd like to enjoy the nature for a bit first."

"Right!" Moomin contemplated staying by his side, but he didn't want to worry his friends more than they already were.

"I'll see you then!" he waved as he ran off towards home.

Moomin had waited so eagerly for Snufkin to come back. What was he doing running away from him now? But he was somewhat grateful for the chance to escape the situation. He couldn't contain these meddlesome emotions any longer, and they made him act so stupid! Moomin shook his head as he ran back home. He couldn't believe how he'd embarrassed himself back there. He couldn't go on like this. He had to do something.

Moomin bolted through the door like an angry bull and nearly tripped himself on the hardwood flooring. He needed to calm down. Regain his composure before Snufkin showed up. 

"Moomin?" Mamma and the others approached him slowly. They'd wondered where he'd wandered off to. But they could worry about that later. "Your face is completely flushed, dear!" Mamma helped Moomin to a chair.

"I'm..._huff_...fine...Mamma. Really..." Moomin wheezed, trying to catch his breath. Though internally, his heart was screaming at the top of it's lungs.

Still, Mamma checked his temperature just to make sure. After a few minutes of resting and eating his breakfast, Moomin had managed to calm down. Just a bit. After he was able to stand up on his own he reluctantly approached Little My.

"Where have you been? Mamma and Pappa have been worried sick you know."

"Shhh," Moomin placed a hand over her mouth. "I'll tell you everything, just promise not to tell anyone."

It wasn't as if he had faith in her. Even if she swore not to tell, that didn't necessarily mean anything. But at this point the poor boy was desperate.

"_Snukfin_? Oh you have got to be kidding me," Little My rolled around on the ground in laughter.

"It was embarrassing enough the first time. You don't have to rub it in," Moomin pouted, his cheeks tinged a light shade of pink.

"So you've finally come around and decided to take me up on my offer, eh?" My grinned with zeal.

"I don't know what you're getting out of this but don't you pull anything funny, you hear? I'm only coming to you because I don't know how I can make a bigger fool of myself than I already have."

A wicked grin sprawled across My's features. "Oh don't you worry your fuzzy little head about that, my friend. By the time you're through with him, Snufkin will be so smitten he won't ever want to leave your side again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For that part with the weird multi-language sentences: I don't speak any foreign languages myself. I literally typed two really exaggerated sentences into the internet and translated each part of it into a different language. But because Moomin is just as fluent in those languages as I am ( just for story's sake ) it's totally in-character if any part of those sentences is terribly inaccurate. I apologize if anyone finds this material offensive in any way, shape, or form. It's meant to be silly ( and awkward ).

Snufkin met many friends and saw many sights on his travels. Every moment was a refreshing experience to add to his memory collection. But even so. No matter what path he travelled, and no matter how pleasant the scenery, nothing quite compared to the warmth and laughter he experienced every year in Moominvalley. Nothing else felt quite like home. He loved his friends dearly. And even moreso...a certain someone. 

As he made his way back through the familiar valley, his mind overflowed with thoughts of getting lost in piles of that thick white fur. Soft and gentle, warm and pure, just like it's owner. Snufkin shook his head. _What was he thinking?_

All of a sudden, as if his wish had been granted, a familiar white bundle of fluff appeared in his line of sight.

"Moomin!" the boy called out without a second thought, but Moomin did not seem to hear him.

Without warning, Moomin tripped, and barrel-rolled into him, causing Snufkin to collide with Moomin's fluffy marshmallow fur.

Moomin did apologize, not that Snufkin minded. His fur was soft and welcoming. Snufkin wouldn't have minded staying like that for a while, clinging softly to Moomin's fur in a tight embrace. But that wasn't something he could say out loud. 

He laughed as Moomin messed up his name. Moomin seemed embarrassed about it, but Snufkin thought it was charming and a bit cute. If he hadn't caught himself, he may have accidentally said his thoughts out loud. He couldn't help it. Moomin _was_ cute. Cute, and sweet, and...Snufkin tried to hide his growing smile. If he wasn't careful it might just pop right off his face.

After their silly exchange, Moomin ran off to eat breakfast. And Snufkin watched him go with soft glowing eyes.

\--

"Are you sure this is going to work, Little My?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"I'm not going to answer that question."

Moomin frantically flipped through the pages of several dictionaries written in various languages. But it was no use. He couldn't understand a word they said. 

"I've got you covered!" My stated proudly, scribbling down several foreign words and phrases on a piece of old parchment. "It isn't the meaning that matters. It's the way the words make you _feel_."

Moomin shot her a doubtful look. "And if I accidentally say something offensive because I don't know what I'm saying, what then?"

"Pffft. _He_ won't know the difference."

"Thanks. That's very reassuring," Moomin responded sarcastically.

"Alriiight. I promise I won't make you say anything offensive."

"Pinky swear?"

"Oh come on, Moomin."

"I won't do it unless you pinky swear, My."

"Alright, you got me," My held out her pinky to Moomin and they pinky swore.

\--

"_Snufkin loves a man who can speak in foreign tongues. Hearing you whisper his name in multiple languages will surely sweep him right off his feet_."

Oh Moomin sure hoped he wouldn't mess this up. He wasn't fluent in any other language besides Moomin tongue so there was no way for him to know the meaning of what he was about to say. Even so, he had spent hours trying to memorize each line, without messing it up.

"Afternoon, Moomin!" Snufkin called out and waved when he saw his friend coming towards him. But nothing could prepare him for what would happen next.

"Snufkin..." Moomin looked into his eyes with a far-off dreamy look.

Moomin grasped the boy's shoulders firmly and whispered, "_Snufkin, mein widerlicher fauler Apfelkern. Je ne peux pas vivre sans l'odeur piquante de tes vêtements d'une semaine y el toque de tus palmas sudorosas. Anata no kusai kao ga daisuki_."

Snufkin covered his mouth in embarrassment. Moomin was so close to his face. Though he was butchering the languages horribly, Snufkin still understood every word he said. Despite the fact that the things Moomin said were more embarrassing and rude than romantic, Snufkin still felt flushed and understood the sentiment behind the gesture.

He didn't know what to say. The words coming from Moomin's mouth were simply uncouth, not to mention scrambled beyond comprehension. He was clearly trying to speak multiple languages at once and had no idea what he was doing. Yet somehow Snufkin couldn't stop the warm feeling arising in the pit of his stomach. He suspected something was up. Surely Moomin had no ill intent. But it was really strange that he was acting like this out of nowhere...and for what purpose? No matter. Perhaps it was just a not-so-clever way to cover up the feelings behind those words.

"You need not hide behind words you can't even say properly. I understand every word you're saying."

"You...do?" Moomin's face heated up like a hot tomato and he wanted to hide. 

"You don't need to be shy in front of me. If there's something you want to say, please say it," Snufkin held Moomin gently, harboring no ill feelings over the events that had just played out.

Moomin wasn't sure if he could handle this level of affection and once again fled before his heart had a chance to explode.

"I've gotta go!" Moomin was embarrassed but hopeful at the same time.

"Little My! I think it's working!"

"You _think_?" My tutted to herself.

"I mean at first it was embarrassing because he found out what I was saying. But then..._he hugged me_..." Moomin's face warmed up just at the thought of that small moment.

"Oh, Moomin. You're soft."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"A hug? That's kid stuff. You know what Snufkin really loves? A man who can play _dirty_!"

Moomin gasped in shock. "Little My!"

"Not _that_ kind of dirty!" My snapped back in defense. "You know, like, dirt and mud."

"But shouldn't I show up clean and presentable for my date?"

"No, no, no!" My corrected him. "You've got it all wrong! Snufkin isn't one of those sissy folk who will be impressed with just anything. If you want to impress your Snufkin you have to think like Snufkin."

Moomin only cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You know how much that boy loves nature, don't ya? Roll around in some dirt and twigs and then he'll be all over you. No Snufkin can resist the essence of fresh mud."

"You really think so?" Moomin questioned nervously.

"Oh I _know_ so, Moomin."

\--

"Oh, Snufkiiiin!" Moomin called out in a an overly enthusiastic voice.

"Hey, Moomin!"

"I have something to show you. Come with me!"

"Well, alright then."

And Moomin grabbed Snufkin's hand before he had a chance to resist.

"...what's this?" Snufkin pondered with an odd look on his face.

"Oh, you know. Just a little something."

Moomin leaped into a giant puddle of mud, splattering wet dirt all over Snufkin's clothes. And then he started swimming around in it, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Well, Snufkin? Are you coming in? _The dirt is just fine_," Moomin winked at Snufkin flirtatiously.

Alright. Something was definitely up. Little My had set Moomin up to this. It had her name written all over it. He wouldn't let her have what she wanted. And he didn't.

"As a matter of fact, Moomin. That sounds just lovely." 

And without a second thought, Snufkin crawled in after him.

It was cold and murky but that didn't really matter. Moomin was trying to make him happy. And Snufkin wouldn't give him any less than that. Snufkin grabbed Moomin's arms and Moomin shrieked in surprise. 

"Shall we dance?" 

"Yes, please!" Moomin giggled.

So they played and danced in the mud bath. Moomin's smile was all that mattered. And Snufkin wasn't about to let his pesky sister get in the way of that. 

\---

After taking time to scrub the dirt out of his fur, Moomin still wasn't sure if he'd gotten it all out. It would take days to get his fur back to it's normal snowy hue. But it was all worth it for Snufkin. Moomin sighed softly to himself. Today was the big day. The day that they were going all out with their plans, no holds barred. 

"Snufkin likes a guy who's upfront with his feelings. Someone who isn't afraid to express how he feels."

That made Moomin real nervous. He _was_ afraid to express how he felt. But he had to do it. If he wanted to claim Snufkin's heart he had to face any necessary hurdles. No matter how nervous he was.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now!" Little My had taken some sewing lessons from Mamma but that didn't mean she was very good at it. Moomin took one look at the tight-fitting dress he was wearing. The cream colored cloth was a bit dull and there were stitch marks and patches along the sleeves and fringe. A pale pink ribbon was lazily tied around the middle. It wasn't ideal...but Little My didn't have to be helping him in the first place. He had to take what he could get. My had to use a step stool to position the hand-made veil she'd made just for the occasion. After placing that on Moomin's head she handed him a bouquet of freshly picked flowers. They were surprisingly lovely. Moomin looked himself in the mirror once again and trembled nervously. He really wasn't sure about this.

"Now go!" My shouted at him. But there was a nagging feeling in the back of Moomin's mind, warning him not to leave. "Maybe I'll stay here for a bit..." he hesitated.

"Oh come on, Moomin. You want Snufkin to notice you, don't you?"

"O-of course...of course I do..." Moomin looked down at his feet.

"Then get out there and prove it to him!" My gave him an affirmative shove.

"You're right." Moomin took a deep breath and made his way outside.

When he found Snufkin, Moomin called out to him.

"Snufkin. I have something to tell you."

Snufkin took one look at Moomin and gasped in astonishment. He looked absolutely stunning. And he would have ran up to him and threw his arms around him without hesitating if not for...

He dared not approach Moomin. As Moomin tried to come near him, Snufkin only backed away more.

""You can come out now, Little My."

Moomin froze in shock.

"Aw why'd you have to go and ruin the fun?" Little My slowly appeared from her hiding spot.

"That's enough. Stop teasing Moomin. This has gotten out of hand."

Moomin didn't understand what was going on, but his heart crumbled right then and there, and he crushed the flowers he held in his hand.

Before Snufkin had a chance to say anything more, Moomin ran off without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if anyone wants to know what I typed into google translate:
> 
> "Snufkin, my repugnant rotten apple core. I can't live without the pungent scent of your week-old clothes and the touch of your sweaty palms. I love you stinkyface."
> 
> I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me.


	4. Chapter 4

"Little My. How dare you play with Moomin's feelings like that."

"What? I was just having a little fun."

"Well it wasn't very nice. You better go apologize to him right away."

"Why should I? Things didn't go as I planned anyway. You totally ate it up."

"I know you're just messing around but there comes a point when enough is enough. What _would_ you have done if things had gone according to plan? Moomin would only feel _more_ upset than already he does."

\--

Moomin ran straight home and hid under his covers. He was so sad. And angry. And so many emotions that he couldn't even keep track of them all at once. What had just happened? This was only a nightmare right? Moomin could only pray to himself that it was. 

_Was it really true_? Had Little My just been teasing him? And he had been her puppet. All so that she could make a fool out of him and embarrass him in front of the one he loved. All so she could get a quick laugh.

Hot tears streamed down Moomin's face. He couldn't believe he'd let himself fall for her scheme. _Why had he been so stupid_? He silently pounded his fists against his pillow. Was Snufkin in on it too? Or had he just been nice to Moomin to spare his feelings? He had witnessed him do all those embarrassing things. And he had smiled. Surely he was only laughing at him on the inside. There was no way he could return Moomin's feelings after the things he'd put him through. It was just impossible. He had acted like a complete idiot. Over and over and over again. Why did Snufkin even put with him?

The more he thought about his loss, the more he cried. He'd never be able to face Snufkin again. Not like this. Not after what had just happened. Sometimes Moomin wondered why he ever even tried at all. He knew Snufkin could never feel the same way he did. It was just impossible. They were too different. Snufkin was smart, and patient, and resourceful. But what did Moomin have in comparison? He was just...a big dumb dummy with no redeeming qualities. He wasn't smart. He wasn't brave. And he always interrupted his friend's peace and quiet just to say something insignificant. There was no way Snufkin could love a person like that.

Snufkin had carried Little My all the way back to Moominhouse, because he knew she'd try to get away if he didn't.

"Now you're going to go find Moomin and apologize to him. For everything."

Little My grumbled, "Fiiiine."

"Moomin!" My shouted outside his bedroom. "I'm coming in!"

"Go away..." Moomin whimpered. 

However, as soon as she stepped into the room, her attitude changed completely.

Moomin was crying. Hard. Little My had never seen him like this. It was then that she realized she had made a big mistake.

The sweet, normally cheerful Moomin, was now curled up in a ball, in total defeat, sobbing his eyes out.

"Moomin...?" Little My slowly crept towards him.

"I thought I told you to go away!" he shouted in anger and frustration.

"Moomin...I'm so sorry. Please don't cry..." Little My rarely let her vulnerable side show. But this was more important right now.

She hadn't meant to hurt him so badly... "It was just meant as joke...Sure it was fun watching you struggle at first but...I didn't mean to take things so far."

Moomin still wouldn't look at her. She didn't know what to do. "You don't have to forgive me, Moomin. But please, do talk to Snufkin...He's awful worried about you."

"How can I talk to _him_ now?"

"Moomin. Everything will be fine. I'm sure he feels the same way about you...I know he does. You don't need silly advice and tips on how to woo Snufkin. You never have. All you need to do is just...be yourself and talk to him."

"Sure...why should I listen to what you say anyway..."

"You don't have to listen to me. But please, Moomin. Give _him_ a chance."

Moomin wasn't sure what to believe anymore. He was so anxious that he didn't know _what_ was right.

Little My sighed as she left the room. It was so obvious that the two had feelings for each other. If they only they could just see it for themselves.

"He's all yours," she called to Snufkin who was waiting right outside, listening to every word she said. He wanted to make sure she didn't try to get out of apologizing.

"Moomin?" Snufkin called out. "I'm coming in."

"What do _you_ want?" Moomin muttered shakily.

"We need to talk," Snufkin sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"You don't want to talk to me...you don't want anything to do with me...so why are you wasting your time?"

"Now _whoever_ told you that?" Snufkin's eyes widened in surprise.

"No one had to tell me...not after the way you backed away from me earlier."

"Oh, Moomin. That's just a misunderstanding," relief washed over Snufkin's face.

"Is it? _What else_ is a misunderstanding? The fact that _I love you_? And you'll never feel the same..."

"Moomin. Calm down for a second. You aren't giving me a chance to explain myself."

"...do I have to?" Moomin grumbled.

"Moomin. When have I _ever_ said those things to you?" Snufkin held Moomin's face gently in his palms but Moomin could not be swayed so easily.

"You want to know the _real_ reason I backed away from you earlier? Those flowers you were holding. I'm allergic to them. If you had gotten any closer to me I would have broken out in hives...and My knows that."

Moomin didn't want to listen, but he removed his hands from his ears for but a brief moment.

"Is that...really true?" 

"It is."

Moomin started blushing again. "How embarrassing..." he tried to hide his head under his pillow, but Snufkin stopped him.

"You know what else is true?"

Moomin shook his head.

"I love you too, Moomin. I really do. And I would _never_ lie to you about that."

Moomin felt himself tear up again and Snufkin kissed his tears away.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Snufkin had come back to Moominvalley, Moomin had started acting funny. Snufkin did not know why at first, but he chose to pay no mind to it. Everyone had their quirks, and his Moomintroll was no exception. As long he wasn't causing any harm it wasn't any of his business how Moomin acted.

He loved and accepted Moomin the way he was. And even if he changed, Snufkin would continue to love him. That was something he decided upon long ago. He had been keeping these feelings to himself for a long time. It was about time he said them aloud. But before he even got the chance, Moomin seemed to already take the initiative.

Snufkin didn't know what to say when Moomin suddenly started speaking to him in several foreign languages. Little did Moomin know, Snufkin was fluent in multiple languages. Snufkin didn't know if his was crush was just being goofy or if this was some strange new flirting technique Moomin had come up with because he was too shy to confess his feelings. Snufkin had suspected that Moomin returned his feelings. It was no secret. But he had never really gotten the chance to confirm it. Now seemed as good a time as any. But before he knew it, Moomin was out of his sight once again. That boy sure did love keeping him in suspense. 

The next time he appeared before him, Moomin dragged him along to a giant mud puddle and invited him to swim in it. At this point Snufkin knew something was up. He didn't mind playing along however. It was an odd experience and he was a bit taken aback. But if it made Moomin happy, he didn't honestly mind getting his clothes filthy once in a while. Besides trying out new things now and then wasn't a big deal. Sure the mud would stain, but Snufkin was not about to let Moomin get hurt at Little My's expense. Besides he loved spending time with the troll. It didn't matter what they were doing. As long as they enjoyed themselves.

But alas, Snufkin had to stop playing along at some point. Moomin stood before him in what appeared to be a makeshift wedding dress. It may not have been anything fancy, but Snufkin didn't care. Moomin was adorable in anything he wore and this was no exception. He was perfect. Just perfect. But Snufkin had to resist the opportunity to snuggle with his fluffy friend. _If only he hadn't been holding that bouquet of wretched flowers_. Snufkin forced himself to back up so that Moomin didn't get too close to him. It was a bit painful. But Snufkin knew what he had to do. It was only right. As soon as he called Little My out however, Moomin dashed without looking back.

Once he was gone Snufkin grabbed Little My before she could escape and rushed after him. He couldn't bear to see Moomin in pain. And he was going to set things right, whether My liked it or not.

When he entered Moomin's bedroom, he was sniffling with the covers pulled over his head. Snufkin's heart simply ached for the poor boy. When he tried talking to him, Moomin reacted coldly at first. But after Snufkin said what he needed to hear, Moomin warmed up to him.

"Do you really mean that?" Moomin bashfully looked Snufkin in the eyes. His eyes were clear and pure, sparkling with adoration.

"With all of my heart. I've always loved you Moomin. I'll always love you. And no matter how much time passes and whatever trouble you get into I will never stop loving you."

Moomin wasn't sure if he could believe that Snufkin could truly love him forever. But he wanted to. He wanted to believe in those words so badly. 

"I love you so much Snufkin...It pains me not to tell you..."

"Then tell me as much as you need to," Snufkin caressed his cheek softly.

"You're one of the kindest creatures I've ever met, Moomintroll. You're cute and kind and all sorts of wonderful, even if you do make the occasional mistake. And I love you just the way you are."

Moomin quickly buried his face in Snufkin's chest, "_This is embarrassing_..."

"Sorry, my love," Snufkin chuckled.

Suddenly Moomin looked directly into Snufkin's eyes with a serious look on his face.

"I love you, Snufkin."

"I know you do."

"I want to kiss you."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

So Moomin kissed Snufkin. And Snufkin practically fell over from the impact. 

"Snufkin?!" Moomin grabbed Snufkin before he had a chance to fall off the bed.

Before either of them realized it, Moomin was holding Snufkin. In a rather romantic way.

They both laughed kind of nervously. How silly they had been. Everything turned out alright in the end.

They decided that it was time to go downstairs, before anyone worried about them too much.

And Snufkin grabbed Moomin's hand gently as they walked out the door.

It was finally time for Moomin to tell his parents what had really been going on. And as nervous as he was, Snufkin reassured him that everything would be alright. He would be by his side the whole time. And if anything happened he would be there to back him up. So he needn't be afraid. And he gave Moomin one more kiss before they proceeded to greet their friends.


	6. Epilogue

"And so you see..." Moomin mumbled nervously. Snufkin squeezed his hand tightly and gave him a reassuring nod.

"I'm in love with Snufkin! And...um...he's my boyfriend..." Moomin looked down shyly, worried about how his friends and family would react.

What followed was a round of applause from the gathered group of friends and family.

"Woo-hoo! I knew you could do it!" Little My shouted over the crowd.

"Well," Moominmamma started, "Congratulations you two!"

"Son," Moominpappa sniffled a bit, "I just want you to know how proud I am of you. And I wish both of you the best of luck."

"Mamma...Pappa..." Moomin started crying himself and he embraced both of his parents tightly.

"Congratulations, Moomin, Snufkin," Snorkmaiden chimed in.

"Thanks, Snorkmaiden."

"Sooo..._when's_ the wedding?" Little My interjected once again.

"Oh Little My..." Moomin and Snufkin only exchanged a look and laughed. Then they proceeded to get away from the crowd so they could enjoy each other's company without further interruption.

Looking back on the events of the past few days, everything seemed to rush by in the blink of an eye. One moment Moomin was stricken with grief, and the next it was as if all of his wildest dreams had come true. It didn't feel completely real yet.

But that was the best part. No matter how strange the situation was. No matter how surreal it felt. It was all real. And despite the hardships, neither of them regretted a moment of the time they spent together.


End file.
